Only If You Knew
by LittleMissPipebombPrincess
Summary: Sussa had been brought up from NXT to the main roster. Even though Sussa hates drama and tries to stay away from it, drama loves her and comes every chance it can. Will she rises from it or will she crash and burn?


Sussie was skipping down the Raw arena's hallway happily

She was expected there by her boss, Vince McMahon and by the tone of his voice, she knows that she's going to get a promotion and finally get to the main roster.

While Sussie was skipping down the hallway happily, she bumped into the WWE Champion, Phil Brooks.

To the result of bumping into him, she fell onto the floor.

"I'm so sorry." Sussie said while trying to get up.

The Straight-Edge Superstar helped the young woman up from the floor.

"No, it's me who should've looked where I am going." Phil said to the obviously embarrassed woman.

"Wait, are you Sussie?" Phil asked her while taking a look at her outfit, he loved how beautiful she looked in those professional clothing.

"Yes I am her." Sussie said to him with a smile.

"John, Ryan, and I have to the meeting that you have with Vince too. So, we can just walk together." Phil said to Sussie while looking at the floor.

"Okie dokie." Sussie responded the best way she can.

Phil laughed at Sussie's response and turned her around.

"By the way, his office is this way." Phil whispered in her ear while walking with her.

"Oh, shush." Sussie said while she was blushing.

When they finally got to his office, Ryan Reeves (Ryback) yelled out "Where were ya?"

"I bumped into Sussie and decided to help the poor lost girl." Phil said and smirked at Sussie.

"I wasn't lost!" Sussie protested to Phil.

"Yes, you were!" Phil claimed.

"NU-UH!" Sussie yelled out.

"YU-UH!" Phil yelled back.

John and Ryan was laughing at Sussie and Phil's immature behavior.

"Children, the only thing that matters are that you guys are here. Can we get this meeting started?" Vince asked Phil and Sussie deciding to put an end to this "debate".

Sussie pouted as she sat down onto her seat in between of Phil and John while Ryan was seating next to John.

"Now, Sussie, you had been doing so well on NXT. Your charisma, your wrestling techniques, your care-free personality, and your looks. You're the complete package!" Vince praised her.

Sussie let out a smirk while Vince praises her some more while Ryan and John claps for her.

"You're looking at a professional right here." Sussie let out a conceited remark.

"Not really." Phil muttered.

"Who asked you?" Sussie asked Phil jokingly.

"Exactly." Sussie said after he didn't answered her question.

"We decided to bring you to the main roster and to get you involved in the CM Punk/Ryback/John Cena feud and you're going to be featured on Smackdown too and Wednesday's Main Event." Vince said to Sussie.

"Vince, thank you so much. I will not let you down!" Sussie thanked Vince, got up, and hugged Vince.

Vince gave her a hug back as Ryan, John, and Phil patted her on the back.

"I'm going to get my bags packed for Raw, Smackdown, and maybe other things I have to do." Sussie said as soon as the superstars and she left the office.

"Want me to come with you, Sue?" Phil asked Sussie.

"If you want. Wait, who am I going to room with?" Sussie asked.

"Room with me and Kofi, we are nice people on some days." Phil said to her.

"Are you sure he won't mind?" Sussie asked him.

"No, he'll be excited to room with the new chick." Phil joked.

"Hey, I just remember I'm having lunch with my sister. You and Kofi should come to TGI Friday's and we'll have lunch together and get to know each other." Sussie said to him.

"You're rooming with me, and I'm meeting your sister? We're practically dating." Phil said to her while laughing.

Sussie slapped Phil's arm and walked away with laughter.

John and Ryan gave Phil a look as Phil winked at them and then caught up with Sussie.

Sussie and her older sister, Cassandra, got into the restaurant and saw Phil and Kofi.

"SUSSIE AND HER SISTER! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER THERE!" Phil yelled out.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at Sussie and Cassandra as the two women looked at everyone in embarrassment.

Sussie and Cassandra walked to the table and sat diagonally from each other which means Sussie sat with Phil while Cassandra sat with Kofi.

Sussie hit Phil on his arm as soon as everyone was settled in.

"Hey, what was that for?" Phil asked Sussie.

"For having everyone look at us." Sussie responded.

Phil smirked at Sussie as she gives him a dirty look.

"Hey, guys, this is my big sister by 3 years, Cassandra." Sussie introduced her sister to her newly friends.

"I already know who you guys are. Sussie always say that she wants to have a match with CM Punk to see who the real best in the world is." Cassandra admitted to Phil and Kofi.

"You know, with the new storyline Sussie is in, she might have to fight me, Cena, and Ryback." Phil revealed to his new friend's sister.

"You got into the roster and the main storyline?!" Cassandra yelled out in shock.

"Yeah, why would I be having lunch with the WWE Champion and Kofi Kingston if I didn't get into the main roster?" Sussie asked Cassandra

"Connections? I mean, you are dating Cody Rhodes." Cassandra said to Sussie.

"Wait, you're dating Cody?" Phil and Kofi asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's kind of an inside thing. I didn't want people to think I got into the company because I'm dating Cody. I wanted to make a name for myself and I did but now I got to do it again." Sussie said, trying to change the subject.

Phil, Kofi, Sussie, and Cassandra continued their conversation until it was getting to 6 pm.

"Hey, sis, let's go get your clothes from my house." Cassandra said to Sussie.

"Hey, do you guys want to help me pack for weeks' worth of clothes for the road?" Sussie asked the men.

They nodded their heads 'yes' while they stuffed their mouth with spaghetti and meatballs.

"You got a little sauce on your chin, Phil." Sussie said while she wipes his chin.

While Sussie was wiping his chin, she made eye contact with Phil.

They started to stare into each other's eyes.

Phil smiles as he stared into Sussie's light blue eyes that were too light like the blue ocean.

"Um-m, le-let's get out of here." Sussie managed to say while trying to break eye contact with Phil.

Phil broke eye contact with her as he calls for the waiter.

"Let me pay for this." Phil said.

"No, I'm paying!" Sussie muttered out as she takes out a wallet.

The waiter came to their table and Phil throws the 50 dollars at him and told him to keep the change.

"I was going to pay for it!" Sussie said to him angrily.

"C'mon, next time you get to pay, ok?" Phil said to Sussie as they got out of the booth.

"I can tell this is going to be interesting traveling with her." Kofi said to Cassandra.

"How?' Cassandra asked Kofi as they walk behind Phil and Sussie who were arguing about paying.

"Look at how they interact with each other. It's obviously that somehow Phil and Sussie are going to hook up." Kofi said to Cassandra.

"You are forgetting something; she's in a delightful relationship with the great Cody Rhodes." Cassandra replied to Kofi.

"That doesn't stop two people from falling in love." Kofi verbalized.

"Want to bet on it?" Cassandra asked Kofi with a mischievous smile.

"Hell yeah, $100 that they're going to fall in love with each other." Kofi said to Cassandra with a smirk.

"$200 that they're not going to fall in love." Cassandra said to Kofi and put out her hand.

Kofi and Cassandra shook hands and quickly caught up with Phil and Sussie.

They got into their respective cars and drove to Cassandra and Sussie's mansion.

"Nice house." Phil said as he and Kofi got out of the car.

"My husband brought for me when he was house-shopping." Cassandra said to him.

"What are you married to?" Kofi asked Cassandra.

"He's a high-paying plastic surgeon and I work as a high-paying doctor." Cassandra explained to Kofi.

"And I'm just living here for now because I been away to NXT shows and I don't have time to go buy a house." Sussie said as they walked into the mansion.

Sussie ran to her room and started to pack her bags while Cassandra, Phil, and Kofi chat.

10 minutes later, Sussie walked into the kitchen with 4 suitcases.

"How did you pack so much within 10 minutes?" Kofi asked shocked to how fast Sussie was.

"I packed my bags before the meeting because I knew I'm going to get promoted." Sussie said to him while she gave him 2 suitcases and gave Phil the other 2 suitcases.

A man walked into the kitchen, went up to Cassandra, and gave her a kiss.

"Hey, Kenneth." Sussie said happily to the man who just came in.

"Hey, Sussie, Cassie told me about your promotion. You're in the big leagues now!" Kenneth said to the young woman and gave her a hug.

"Thanks, Ken." Sussie thanked him.

"I have two tickets and backstage passes for you two to watch my debut." Sussie said to the wealthy couple and gave them the tickets and passes.

"Let celebrate the occasion with some wine." Kenneth said to Sussie and took out a bottle of wine.

Kenneth filled up five glasses with wine and passes it to everyone.

"No, man, I don't drink alcohol." Phil politely denied the wine.

"Oh, well, more for me." Kenneth said and downed the wine in one sip.

"To your success." Cassandra yelled out, everyone toasted, and downed their wine.

"I got to go now, it's like 6 and we got to go to the hotel." Sussie said to the couple again and gave both of them a hug and left with the two muscular men.

"SUSSIE, GET YOUR NARROW ASS OUT HERE! WE GOT TO LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" Phil yelled on the top of his lungs.

Sussie walked out of her room with Cody, holding hands.

"When did Cody get here?" Kofi asked.

"When you guys went to get in a quick workout." Sussie said while looking at the ground.

"What were you guys doing in there?" Phil asked being noisy.

"Thanks for the warm-up, babe." Cody said to her loudly and walked out of the suite.

"No comment." Phil said and walked out of the suite.

"What? That is what boyfriends and girlfriends do! They have sex!" Sussie said as she walked out of the suite.

Kofi just shook his head and followed them.

Cody, Sussie, Phil, and Kofi got into the elevator and neither of them wanted to talk.

"So, Sussie, are you excited for your segment?" Kofi asked deciding to cut out the awkward silence.

"She definitely showed me how excited she was for the segment." Cody said to Kofi with a smug face.

Sussie shoved her elbow into his chest showing him that that was an inappropriate comment.

Phil walked up to Cody, sized him up, and threatened to hurt him if he mentions anything about his sexual activity with Sussie again.

"Jealous that I'm getting some and you are not?" Cody asked with a smirk.

Phil's response to Cody's question was a punch that made Cody slam onto the wall.

Cody was about to jump on Phil but Sussie came between them.

"Guys, if you get into a fight with each other, both of you will be suspended. Now, stop being douchebags and shake hands." Sussie said to him while looking at both of the angry men.

"I'm not shaking that man's hand. But, I'm going to kick that little pussy's ass." Phil said to Sussie as he moves Sussie out of the way and got closer to Cody.

"Kofi, do something!" Sussie yelled out in anger.

Kofi rolled his eyes, pulled Phil by the back of his shirt, and pushed him out of the elevator as the doors opens.

Kofi, Sussie, and Cody exits the elevator with their gym bags and got outside.

They got into Phil's rental car, Cody and Sussie sat in the back while Phil and Kofi sat in the front.

The car ride to the arena was alright until Cody and Sussie started to make out.

"Cody." Sussie moaned out while they were making out.

Sussie pulled away from Cody as soon as Kofi gave her a dirty look.

"I'm so sorry for being inappropriate" Sussie apologized to Kofi and Phil.

Kofi gave her a reassuring look and looked away.

They finally got to the parking lot of the arena and parked the rental car.

"I'm going go to Creative, anyone wants to come?" Sussie asked as they got out of the car.

"I'll go with you." Phil said to Sussie.

"Mkay, I'll see you guys soon." Sussie said, gave Cody a quick kiss and walked away with Phil.

"So, you and Cody had sex?" Phil asked Sussie as they were walking.

"Um, yeah. That is what people in relationships with each other do, Phillip." Sussie said while blushing.

"I just don't think he's the right one for you." Phil stated his opinion on Sussie and Cody's relationship.

"You just met me; you don't know anything about me." Sussie said to him, stopping him from walking, and looked at him straight in the eye.

"But I know Cody and he is a cocky son of a-"

"Don't talk about MY boyfriend like that!" Sussie yelled at him, interrupting his sentence.

"Look, Susan." Phil said to her, getting closer to her.

"One, You do not ever call me that stupid name ever again. Two, we are in a storyline together, and we are roommates BUT, that does not give you an excuse to get into my personal life!" Sussie yelled at him angrily and walked away from him.

Phil followed her from a safety distance, he realized that he crossed the line, and Sussie isn't having that.

They walked into the Creative room and walked up to the creative team members.

"So, Sussie, we're going to have the same wardrobe style that you had on NXT with the same titraneon video. " One of the creative team members said to Sussie and gave her the attire.

"I'm going to go put this on, okay?" Sussie said to Phil and walked away before Phil can get an answer.

Sussie walked in the room wearing a two-piece Big Bad Wolf costume. It was a lace-up corset top with boning and side zipper and a wide elastic waist mini skirt with attached, luxurious fur tail. She had furry hood, leg warmers and gloves with the outfit. ( . )

Phil's jaw dropped as soon as he saw her.

Her natural tan and blonde hair was just perfect for her attire; Phil was enjoying his view of her.

"You look so beautiful." Phil struggled to let out.

Sussie blushed as she thanked him for his compliment.

"Hey, I'm going to go chat up with Cody and his friends. I'll see you when we do the segment." Sussie said to him and walked off.

1 Hour Later-

Camera On-

_**Vince and Vickie announced to CM Punk, Ryback, and John Cena, who was in the ring, that they will be involved in a triple threat match for the WWE Championship.**_

_**As you can see by CM Punk's reaction, he was mad to realize he have to defend his title against his two enemies.**_

_You could be my it girl_

_Baby you're the shhh girl_

_Loving you could be a crime_

_I could be your it girl _

_Make you leave the one you're with girl _

_No one does it better than I_

_I just want to rock all night long _

_Play my body till the sunrise _

_You can be my it girl_

_**Sussa Black got on the stage and smirked at the Managing Supervisor. **_

_**Sussa smiled at Vince and walked down the ramp, looking at the three men.**_

_**Sussa slide into the ring and took the microphone from CM Punk.**_

_**She gave him a look that he would say was a sign of disrespect.**_

"_**First of all, Ryback, yes we get it. Feed you more. I can't help but ask. How the hell did you get from attacking random weak locals to getting a title shot? Vincent Kennedy McMahon, would you like to shine some light on the subject?" Sussa asked Ryback and Vince through the microphone.**_

_**Vince was talking without the microphone and Sussa decided to interrupt.**_

"_**What? Ryback joined the Mr. McMahon Kiss My Ass club? Is that his reward?" Sussa asked into the microphone while looking at Ryback smirking at him.**_

_**Mr. McMahon laughed at her accusation, remembering when he used to get his wrestlers to kiss his butt in front of everyone while Ryback shook his head in disapproval.**_

"_**Anyways, we have a WWE Champion who thinks he is being disrespected. Well, Mr. I'm-the best-in-the-world, I'll show you what being disrespectful is." Sussa said into the microphone and slapped CM Punk across the face.**_

_**She smiled at CM Punk's reaction to the slap that was received by her. **_

_**Paul Heyman looked at CM Punk with an 'oh-no-she-didn't' look.**_

"_**Are you going to kick me back of my head like you did to Jerry Lawler? Are you going to put me to sleep like you did to The Rock? Are you going to attack me backstage like you did to Mick Foley?" Sussa asked into the micphone while going closer to CM Punk.**_

"_**It would be extra disrespectful to slap this one too, right?" Sussa said into the microphone and slapped Paul Heyman harder.**_

_**Paul Heyman landed on the floor as John, Ryback, Punk, Vince, and Vickie was just shocked she did that.**_

"_**How dare you do that to him?!" CM Punk yelled out in anger as he helps Paul Heyman up.**_

"_**I guess I'm a little bit disrespectful." Sussa said to CM Punk and while giving him a flirtatious look.**_

_**Punk smirked at her while they have an intense stare down with each other including Paul Heyman.**_

_**Sussa decided to break the stare down and turned to Cena.**_

"_**And, you, John Cena. I honestly don't have a problem with you EXCEPT the fact that you get another title shot. That's kind of screwed up when people deserved it more than you." Sussa said into the microphone to John Cena as he turns to her.**_

"_**But, don't take that the wrong way, I do not hate you, I'm not a hater but I am a lover." Sussa said into the microphone as she looks at him flirty**_

"_**How about this, Sussa? You vs. Ryback tonight, You vs. CM Punk next week, you vs. John Cena after that week, and you are going to be the special guest referee at Survivor Series." Vickie announced into the microphone.**_

"_**Wow, Vickie, you're actually taking time off from accusing AJ Lee and John Cena of an affair, which no one really cares about to be honest, to make an exciting main event. I'm so proud of you, Vickie, by the way, how is your "client" Dolph Ziggler?" Sussa asked into the microphone, leaning onto the ropes, and smiling at Vickie.**_

_**Vickie, John, CM Punk, Ryback, and Vince's face was priceless.**_

_**Vickie started to scream at Sussa while Sussa kept on saying 'Excuse me' to mock Vickie's catchphrase.**_

_**Sussa turned back to Ryback, walked closed up to him, and smiled at him.**_

"_**So, Mr. Feed Me More, I'll see you in the ring later." Sussa said into the microphone to Ryback and winked at him.**_

_**As she leaves the ring and walked up the ramp, she chanted 'feed me more.'**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shhh girl**_

_**Loving you could be a crime**_

_**I could be your it girl **_

_**Make you leave the one you're with girl **_

_**No one does it better than I**_

_**I just want to rock all night long **_

_**Play my body till the sunrise **_

_**You can be my it girl**_

_**Ryback, John Cena, and CM Punk was just in disbelief on her little shoot on them, the fact that each of them have a match with her, and that she is the guest referee for their triple threat match.**_

Camera Off-

Sussie waited for her on-screen rivals to come backstage.

Ryan was the first to enter backstage.

Ryan gave Sussie a quick hug and told her he'll meet her at the ring.

John was the second to enter backstage.

"I can't help it but you just look so gorgeous out there and you're a little temptress, you know that?" John asked her while giving a flirty look.

"Yeah, I know that and guess what Cody does too." Sussie said to him.

"Cody and her are dating so, don't get any ideas." Phil said as he enters backstage angrily.

"You're the one rooming with her." John said to him with a wink and walks off.

"You knocked it out the park out there." Phil complimented her as he gave her a quick hug.

Sussie smiled at him and thanked him.

"You were so sexy out there." Cody said to Sussie as he walks towards them.

Phil's smile became a frown as soon as he sees Cody.

"I'll see you two later; I'm going to go mingle." Sussie said to them, gave Cody a quick kiss, and walked away.

"I saw you two flirting with each other out there." Cody said to Phil.

"Your girlfriend was the one giving _me _those flirty looks. But, if I was you, I would worry about other guys flirting with her too. I mean, she's the complete package." Phil said to him, patted him on the back, and walked away.

Sussie walked to the refreshments when she felt someone behind her.

She turned around and saw one of Cody's best friends, Randy Orton.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Sussie said as he pulled her into a room.

"I can't pretend that we're not attracted anymore. I want you." Randy whispered into her ear as he pulled her to the wall and started to kiss her neck.

"Randy, stop it. Cody is my boyfriend and your best friend! DUDE, YOU'RE MARRIED TO MY FRIEND." Sussie yelled out as she tries to pull him off of her.

Randy grabbed her butt as he goes to her cheek and started to kiss it towards her lips.

Sussie punched Randy in his manhood angrily as soon as he tries to kiss her.

Randy slide down to the ground as Sussie bended down to him to whispered something into his ear.

"I might be a flirt but I'm definitely not a whore." Sussie whispered into his ear and walked out of the room.

Phil was walking down the hallway to get refreshments and he saw Sussie coming out Randy's dressing room with her hair all messed up.

"What were you doing in Randy's dressing room?" Phil questioned her.

"Randy tried to kiss me so; I punched him in the balls. If he comes out yelling for me, tell him that I'm going to tell Cody and his wife that he's trying to kiss me." Sussie said to him and walked away from him.

Phil sighed and walked into Randy's dressing room.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Phil asked Randy as Randy punches the sofa.

"She's a tease. She's going around looking like that; obviously she wanted me to fuck her." Randy said as he sits down.

"Dude, you have a wife!" Phil yelled out in anger.

"She is not Sussie though! I had been so in love with her for so long!" Randy shouted.

"What about her makes you love her?" Phil questioned him.

"She's an attractive woman, she is so down-to-earth, the way she laughs, the fact that she's down with the guys, she's a tomboy, she don't give a fuck, she's hilarious, and she don't make drama." Randy answered Phil's question.

"Wow, she's sounds like my type of woman." Phil muttered to himself.

"I don't even love my wife anymore, I want her." Randy revealed to his long-time friend.

Cody busted into Randy's dressing room in fury as Sussie yelled at Cody.

"Cody, don't hurt him! This isn't worth it! You know how much I hate drama!" Sussie shouted at Cody.

"How fucking dare you try to kiss _**MY**_ woman." Cody screeched as he jumps on Randy.

They landed on the sofa as Cody and Randy started to punch each other.

Sussa and Phil watched Cody and Randy punch, slap, and kick each other while shaking their heads in shame.

"I'm going to end this." Sussie uttered in anger and started to punch them.

Randy and Cody each got punched by Sussa which made them stop hurting each other because how hard she punched them.

"Listen you son of a bitches, I don't like unnecessary drama and I don't want you two to get suspended over this stupid thing." Sussie declared as she breaks them up.

"Well, he tried to kiss you. You're MY girl!" Cody shouted in anger.

"Dude, I'm sorry that I tried to macked on your girl. It's not my fault that we're attracted to each other." Randy said with a smirk.

Cody tried to jump on Randy again but Phil and Sussa stopped him before he can.

"Shake hands!" Sussa yelled out and gave Cody and Randy her death look.

Cody went to get a hand shake from Randy to declare that they are over this fight.

Randy went to shake Cody's hand but Cody tried to punch him.

Randy ducked and Sussa, who happened to be behind Randy, got punched pretty hard by Cody.

Sussie fell onto the floor as Cody, Randy, and Phil's face was stunned.

"You asshole, she have a match in few minutes!" Phil screamed at Cody as he lifted Sussie up from the floor and ran out of the dressing room.

Cody followed him as a techie walked up to Phil and Sussie.

"Tell Vince that Sussie had been punched out cold!" Phil yelled at him.

The techie ran to go tell Vince of what happened to the out cold Sussie

Sussie woke up in the medical room with Vince, Ryan, Phil, Cody, and Randy surrounding them.

"Can I do the match tonight?" Sussie simply asked not caring what happened to her.

"You have a mild concussion." The doctor said to Sussie.

"I don't give a fuck. Can I do the match?" Sussie asked again.

"I don't think you should." Vince said.

"I'm doing it, help me up." Sussie said to them.

Cody and Randy offered to help her up but she coldly denied them.

Phil helped her up as Sussie angrily looked at them.

"Look, do what you usually do to your opponents, okay?" Sussie said to Ryan and walked out.

"She's so stubborn." Vince said.

"She called me once saying she's going to wrestle while her leg is broken." Cody said to Vince.

"You two are suspended indefinitely!" Vince yelled at Cody and Randy and walked away angrily.

"This is why you should've listened to Sussie." Phil said to Cody with a smile and walked away.

Camera On-

_**Feed Me More!**_

_**Feed Me More!**_

_**Feed Me More!**_

_**Ryback walked onto the stage, did his usual entrance, and walked down the ramp.**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shhh girl**_

_**Loving you could be a crime**_

_**I could be your it girl **_

_**Make you leave the one you're with girl **_

_**No one does it better than I**_

_**I just want to rock all night long **_

_**Play my body till the sunrise **_

_**You can be my it girl**_

_**Sussa jumped onto the stage and pointed to the fans.**_

_**She goes up to the fans and told them to feed her more.**_

"_**You see how annoying your little catchphrase is?" Sussa asked into her microphone as she walked to the ring.**_

_**She threw a furry hoodie to the fans and slide into the ring.**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**What do you see?**_

_**The cult of personality**_

_**CM Punk and Paul Heyman walked down the ramp.**_

"_**This match is for you, my dearest Punk." Sussa said into the microphone and blew a kiss to Punk as he walked past the ring.**_

_**The bell rang and Ryback walked up to her, trying to intimated her,**_

_**Sussa smiled at him and started to kick his leg repeatedly until he's on his knees.**_

_**She hit him with a Lionsault and puts him in the Walls of Jericho.**_

_**She started the 'Y2J' chant to honor one of her famous trainers.**_

_**Ryback got out of it pretty quickly and she fell onto the floor.**_

_**Ryback got onto the turnbuckle and tried to hit an elbow drop on her but she pulled a foot up.**_

_**Ryback's face made contact with Sussa's foot and landed onto the floor.**_

_**She waited for Ryback to get up while she's getting hype up Orton style.**_

_**She started to bang on the floor as Ryback got on his feet.**_

_**She quickly hit him with a RKO and went to the other side of the ring.**_

_**As Ryback tries to get up, she gets hype up Edge's style.**_

_**Ryback finally got up and she speared him out of the ring. She landed on her head as he landed on his back.**_

_**Sussa tried to ignore whatever she was feeling and walked up to CM Punk.**_

"_**Best in the world." Sussa said to him and flirtatiously looked at him.**_

"_**Go back to your match!" Punk yelled at her.**_

_**She blew him a kiss and got into the ring.**_

_**As soon as she got into the ring, Ryback set her up for the Military press slam.**_

_**He hit her with the Military press slam and pinned her.**_

_**She quickly kicked out of the pin and rolled out of the ring.**_

_**Ryback, who was angry at the fact that she accuses him of kissing the boss's butt, got out of the ring and charged at her.**_

_**Luckily, she ducked and he charged into the fan barrier.**_

_**She used that to her advantage and continues to hit him with the fan barrier.**_

_**Ryback suddenly got back his strength and Irish whipped her to the steel steps.**_

_**She fell onto the floor in pain.**_

_**Ryback was walking towards her to cause more pain to her and she tripped him.**_

_**She got up the floor slowly and started to slam his legs to the steel stairs.**_

_**1…2…3…4…5…6…7**_

_**She rolled Ryback back into the ring and she jumped into the ring.**_

_**She locked him in the Figure Four Leg Lock.**_

_**Eventually, Ryback tapped out.**_

"_**The winner is Sussa Black!" Justin Roberts yelled into the micphone.**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shhh girl**_

_**Loving you could be a crime**_

_**I could be your it girl **_

_**Make you leave the one you're with girl **_

_**No one does it better than I**_

_**I just want to rock all night long **_

_**Play my body till the sunrise **_

_**You can be my it girl**_

_**Sussa rolled out of the ring, obviously damaged, and looked straight at CM Punk.**_

"_**Next week, I'll be the one laying on top of you….. And get the three counts." Sussa said into the microphone while staring at CM Punk in a flirtatiously stare.**_

_**Punk lifted up his title and announced that he is the WWE Champion.**_

"_**Remember, Punky, I'M the special referee in YOUR WWE Championship match." Sussa said to him through the microphone.**_

_**Sussa gave him one last smirk and skipped away.**_

_**You could be my it girl**_

_**Baby you're the shhh girl**_

_**Loving you could be a crime**_

_**I could be your it girl **_

_**Make you leave the one you're with girl **_

_**No one does it better than I**_

_**I just want to rock all night long **_

_**Play my body till the sunrise **_

_**You can be my it girl**_

_**Sussa blew him, Paul Heyman, and the hurt Ryback kisses and walked into backstage.**_

Camera Off-

"I feel like absolute shit right now." Sussie said to the doctor as he checks her head.

"Sussie, are you ok? I'm sorry!" Ryan asked Sussie as he walks into the medical room.

"Like I said before, take it easy. I'll have Phil take care of you." The doctor told her as he helps her up.

Phil walked in and the doctor told him everything he needs to do to help Sussie with her concussion.

Cody and Randy walked up to the two professional wrestlers while they were walking in the hallway.

"Sussie, please forgive me." Cody begged Sussie for her forgiveness.

"I'll think about it but for now, leave me the fuck alone." Sussie said to Cody and Randy and walked off with Phil.

Phil, Sussie, and Kofi met up after doing their own thing.

They eventually met up with Cassandra and her husband backstage.

"Did you like the show?" Sussie asked her sister.

"Hell yeah and you were amazing." Cassandra said to Sussie.

"And the looks you kept giving Phil were just urgh. It gave me that idea that you want him in your bed." Cassandra said to Sussie while made Sussie and Phil blushed.

"Well, Sussa is a very flirty person." Sussie said to her while blushing.

"Hey, I know you're new here. Hi, I'm April Mendez." April Mendez (AJ Lee) said to Sussie while walking towards them.

"Hey, what's up?" Sussie asked April.

"Me, Celeste (Kaitlyn), and Eve was wondering if you wanted to go clubbing with us." April told Sussie.

"Are y'all coming?" Sussie asked Phil and Kofi.

"Yeah but I'm not drinking. I'm a straight edge guy." Phil said to her.

"Yupp." Kofi muttered to her.

"Then, yes, I'm going." Sussie declared to April.

"Ok, we'll come by your hotel suite. Who are you rooming with?" April asked Sussie.

"With Phil and Kofi." Sussie answered April's question.

"Ok, we'll come by there. See you later." April replied to Sussie and walked off.

"Look, I got to go. I'll talk to you soon." Cassandra said to Sussie and gave her a hug.

"You two better get it in tonight." Sussie said to the two married couple.

"Ha-ha, yes" Kenneth said to Sussie and walked off with his wife.

"Let's go." Sussie said to Phil and Kofi as they walked out to the parking lot

www.

www.

lghttp. .

Sussie walked out of her room and walked up to the two guys.

Phil bites his lip when he looked up and down at Sussie.

Sussie blushes when she saw Phil bite his lip when he saw her.

"Damn, you look sexy as hell." Kofi complimented her.

"Thanks, dude." Sussie said causally as she gets a purse and pointed to the door.

"Let's go, gentlemen." Sussie said to the guys as she walked up to the door.

April, Celeste, and Eve was at the door when Sussie opened the door.

"We're all carpooling." Sussie shouted out to let everyone know.

Everyone walked out, and was of course excited about the new club that we were going to party it up at.

As soon as the group of friends walked into the club, they separated from each other.

April and Celeste went to the dance floor, Eve and Kofi went to the tables, and Phil and Sussie was just standing there amazed by the club's lights and music.

"Let's dance, Phillip." Sussie said to Phil as she pulls him to the dance floor.

"I don't dance, Sussie." Phil said to her while she started to dance.

"Fine, I'll dance by myself." Sussie said while still dancing which was drawing a crowd of guys.

Cody got out of the crowd of guys and stopped Sussie from dancing.

"Stop it, Sussie, you're making a crowd." Cody said to Sussie sternly.

Sussie gave him a frown and shoved him away from her lightly.

"Why do I dancing concern you?" Sussie asked him offensively.

"You don't see all the guys there looking at you?!" Cody yelled out in anger.

"Who cares? Are you going to stop me from wrestling just because guys look at me too?" Sussie asked him.

"You're such a whore, you know that?" Cody shouted out foully.

Everyone stopped and looked at Cody.

"You shouldn't have taken it too far." Sussie mumbled.

"Babe, I'm sorry." Cody said softly as he tries to hug her.

"No, take your necklace back; I don't want your necklace. I don't want to deal with you. We're over." Sussie said as she takes off the necklace.

"I love you." Cody quietly said as Sussie gives him the necklace and walked away.

Phil just walked up to Cody and punched him across the face.

"You're such a dick, you k now that?" Phil said to Cody and walked out with Kofi to calm down Sussie.


End file.
